This invention relates generally to male incontinence, and more specifically to a novel urine collection bag adapted for use in an improved incontinence management system. The invention resides relatively unnoticed under clothing, and offers greater conveniences and an increased freedom of movement often sacrificed with commercially available male incontinence devices and catheters. Users can wear the invention with confidence and without a feeling of self-consciousness.
Incontinence is a growing problem, particularly in those adults ages 65 and older. Approximately four million males in the United States suffer from varying degrees of incontinence. Common causes for this condition include prostate cancer, pelvic trauma, spinal cord injury, medication side-effects, and resulting effects of certain medical conditions such as Alzheimer's and diabetes. Over $16 billion is spent annually on incontinence related care.
The present invention addresses several disadvantages and limitations of prior art collection bags used in certain existing devices and catheters for managing male incontinence. Specifically, the invention effectively eliminates urine back flow, is quickly and easily applied to the incontinence device, and is conveniently emptied when full. The invention is also applicable for monitoring the amount of urine expelled by patients in bladder training during rehabilitation. While not a cure for male urinary incontinence, the invention is intended to allow for a better quality of life with greater conveniences and fewer problems as compared to present, commercially available and accepted incontinent devices.